


Кладовка

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 визуал G — PG-13 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Creepy, Gen, Head in a jar, Tobias is dead, Traditional Media
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020
Summary: Снейп хранит голову своего отца в банке для заспиртованных тритонов.
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 визуал G — PG-13 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838422
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Кладовка




End file.
